


Sweatpants

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: So i found a hole in my fav pair of sweatpants and i was like :(( hm but then my dirty ass kicked in and i was like >:^)))))So yeh





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Hole in one  
> I didnt check this after writing so please comment any issues with it thanks<3

Usually the weather in Hawaii never called for particularly warm clothing.Heavy jackets and pullovers and thick sweatpants werent commonly worn on the warm islands.But that didnt stop Steve McGarrett from wearing sweatpants during a hard workout,or when hed relax and lay around the house. He wore them for jogging and for his little sets in the house,Really liking to work up a sweat. The brunette was laying on the couch,stomach down as he watched Tv and stretched there. It was a lazyday for him after his exercising and his boyfriend had shot him a text declaring hed be over soon to hangout. Steve knew he should change but in all honesty,didnt wanna move.

 

He shouldve though,Considering the particular sweatpants he was wearing had a tiny hole in the back that had gone unnoticed as Steve slipped them on. So he laid there,watching his tv and picking at the wood floor,relaxed as he could be.The doorbell rang and he didnt bother so get up for it,looking at the door with a grunt. A blonde peaked his head through the front,rolling his eyes at the sight of his lazy ass giraffe of a boyfriend on the couch. "God,Steven.You couch potato.Couldnt have even made yourself presentable?" Danny Williams joked and tossed his key in the little bowl by the door,shutting and locking the door before walking to the couch. He lifted the long legs of the giraffe man in question,eyeing his position before sitting down and letting the legs drop in his lap.

"You workout today?"

"Mm."

 

"Nice sweatpants"

 

"Thanks,I look good"

 

Williams rolled his eyes and nodded,giving the smug man a pat on,his thigh.

 

"Yeah babe.You look like a god.A sweaty,kind of tired but still hot,God."

 

Danny and Steve watched Tv together in a sweet silence.Danny appreciated that they could do that,just sit or lay in silence and not be uncomfortable.They were so intune that the silence was a welcomed soft presence,like a blanket wrapped around them,making it their own little world. Danny gazed at the stretched out,handsome figure next to him,tracing the grooves of his back muscles with his eyes,following the dip of his back to the curve of that fine ass.

 

Speaking of his ass,the workouts Steve was doing recently really helped his ass out,making it look incredibly perky and fuckable-Uh.Loveable.Perky and Loveable. Danny blinked,noticing hed been staring and zoning on something wrong with the sweatpants.A hole,right on the crack of his ass.He was wearing some boxers Danny had given him as a gift and the sentiment was cute but he was more focused on the hole than anything. He reached out and hooked his finger into it,pulling a soft confused noise from his manz.

 

"Youve got a hole,Steven"

 

"I have several Danny,Please specify."

 

"Ugh,I mean a hole in your pants you animal."

 

"Damn,really?" Steve sat up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder,frowning.

 

"Didnt notice.Ill throw em out later."

 

"Well,I mean,If youre just gonna throw em out then i guess you wont mind this,huh?" Danny tugged his finger down,further stretching the hole and ripping the fabric.

 

"Wh-Hey! Danny just because i was gonna throw them out-"

 

"I like the boxer choice."

 

The new Jersey native pulled the fabric bigger and manged to stick his hand through the hole,grabbing at Steves ass. He gave the globe a soft squeeze,pulling a little huff from Steve as he melted. "yeah...I like the ones you got me,sue me."

 

"Im glad.They look good on your ass babe."

Steve squirmed under Dannys touch and the blonde relished in the fact that he was the only one who could get Steve like this.Squirming and quiet and red in the face as he toyed with the mans ass,squeezing and rubbing and rolling it about. "Danny..."McGarrett whined,more like hissed at Danny as he pushed his ass into the hand.

 

"What Baby?Want me to fuck you?" Danny pulled his hand out of the hole and straddled steves ass,leaning over him and kissing the shell of his ear. 

"What if i took you like this,huh?Face down in the couch,Cock slippin through the hole in those sweatpants fuckin you how you like it?Pinned down while i fucked you...just like this?"

 

Steve made an incoherent noise,nodding his head as he kept his assumingly bright red face hidden in the couch cushions.

 

Danny grinned and sat back up,grabbing hold of steves hips and scooting back to lightly grind the bulge in his jeans against Steves ass.He groaned softly and watched Steve squirm and push his ass back against him,then grind down into the sofa. Soon enough Danny sat up and undid his jeans,pulling them down just below his ass. He grinded against steves ass again,the tent in his boxers managing to just get between the crack of his lovers cheeks. " _Fuck_ " was all Steve could manage,grinding back against him.

 

"Ill be right back" Danny murmered and got up,having to hold his jeans so he didnt trip while he walked to the bathroom.Leave it to Steve to stow away lube everywhere in the house.He didnt bother with a condom considering they were A)Both clean and B) Steve fucking loved letting Danny cum in him.

 

He came back the couch where Steve had repositioned himself to rest on his elbows,ass presented in the air,the stretch of the sweatpants across his ass making Dannys cock twitch. Steve had thought ahead and managed to wiggle down his boxers so his ass was REALLY presenting,no barrier besides the sweatpants in the way.Danny calmly climbed onto the couch and reached under steve to stroke his erection through the pants,pulling a lewd groan from the ex navy seal. He flicked the cap open off the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. The Bon Jovi loving ass master wiggled a finger in carefully and in no time at all ,considering Steves ass was just about as spreadable as butter, Danny had two fingers in,soon to be three.Steve was gasping already,bucking back into the hand as he lightly bit his knuckle. "Fuck...Danny-Danny please"

 

"Alright,alright"

 

The detective pulled his fingers away,admiring the way Steve looked before grabbing the lube and spreading some on his achingly hard cock. He sat up and lined his dick up to its prize,plunging in half way.Steve yelped and moaned,legs feeling weak already. This was definitely gonna be another workout.

 

Danny let Steve get used to his length,knowing that he was unashamedly thick dicked. Steve was working it out,grinding and rotating his hips slowly,and a long moan gave Danny his signal. He smiled and pushed in the rest of the way before pulling  back out.He found his rhythm and started pumping into Steve,grip on the slim and trim hips deadly. Steve was gasping and calling his name,holding onto the couchs armrest now for support.Danny vaguely wondered if anyone could see them,thinking to himself 'Wow i mean,it seems like steves got his clothes on but little would they know,Theres a HOLE just for ME'

 

he liked this little thought. He slammed his hips down into Steve,pulling another loud cry from him.The tattoed and tanned god under him had the worst case of shakey sex legs in the history of shakey sex legs and soon he was babbling a warning about them.

 

Danny let him down easy,keeping his dick in him because no way was he gonna let go of that sweet ass. 

"You feel fantastic Steve.You know that?You look fantastic too babe.Could fuck you all day."

 

Steve groaned at the praise and tried working his hips back but now Danny had him pinned,as promised. 

"You take my cock so well Steven.Its like your ass is just so eager to swallow me up."

 

"Danny-Danny fuck im..."

 

"You wanna come Steven?Wanna come in those sweatpants?Do it babe,Wanna feel you get all tight around me."

 

Danny pounded into Steve harder,liking the way he could feel fabric and skin and when Steve tensed up around him he felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

The brunette let out a small shout of pleasure,releasing in his sweatpants and part of his boxers,gasping and panting.

 

The heat and the way Steve had shaken under him,plus the added tightness had Danny right on the edge.The brunettes legs shook and he whimpered,pushing  back into Danny and biting his lip

 

"Yeah Steve..God you're so good for me- _Fuck_ " Danny slammed into him against with a harsh slap,throbbing and spurting deep in Steves ass as the brunette gasped at the feeling. "Ungh...fuck,Danny..Love you..."

 

The pocket sized hunk groaned in response,waiting for his dick to stop twitching.

"love...you too.."

 

He pulled out slowly,smirking at the little trail of cum his spent cock had left in its wake. He gently pushed his dick back into his boxers and jeans,hiking them up his hips before just sitting back partially on Steves legs.The brunette groaned at him and Danny cooed,reaching out to gentle squeeze his ass cheeks together,just to embarrass Steve with the sound.

 

" _Danny_ " he whined pointedly at his partner and Williams just smiled again.He leaned over to kiss his head,trailing the smooches down his neck and nipping the nape.

 

"maybe you should keep those sweatpants.Might _come_ in handy later."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated Babes


End file.
